


Promises Kept

by Thealien



Series: Brynn [2]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 09:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16216217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thealien/pseuds/Thealien
Summary: Brynn finally makes good on that promise to bend Julian over somethingSet after the Julian’s chapter 3 in Book VIII (Strength), so spoilers up to that point.Featuring Brynn, the transwoman apprentice.





	Promises Kept

Julian watches his lover- _his_ lover, _lover_ \- out of the corner of his eye as she walks beside him. Their hands keep brushing together, her fingers curling like she _might_ take his, but doesn’t. Dinner with Pasha had been wonderful; she and Brynn were already fast friends, somehow, and anytime he started getting melancholy, one of them would kick him- sometimes literally- until he stopped.

He could have this, they had assured him. This could be every night. He almost believed them, with Pasha’s bright grin and Brynn’s quiet certainty.

But now, he’s unsure, again. The silence isn’t strained, per se, but it isn’t comfortable. Her words, earlier, in the library, echo in his mind.

            “ _I’m not mad, Julian. I’m disappointed._ ”

Inane, but the notion of disappointing her was worse, somehow, twisting in his gut like a dagger. He would know, having been stabbed more than once, and he’s confident to say that the stabbing was actually preferable. But then, when he had found the _key_ , the one that was calling him, she had joined him in his glee so quickly, like she forgot that she was not-mad at him.

Unconsciously, he chews his lower lip as he recalls the crushing kiss, the feel of her surging under him. She had allowed him to pin her to the bookcase, as though he might have had any hope of dominating _her_ , and her hands had been everywhere, squeezing and sliding below his clothes. It’s probably for the best that the Countess had chosen then to appear.

If it had gone on much longer, he’s pretty sure Brynn would’ve had him over his old desk, and he’d take his chances with the gods themselves before he let someone interrupt them in the middle.  

She still wants him, somehow, for some reason, but he’s not sure what he needs to do right now to fix her disappointment. He just wan-

He startles as, suddenly, a large hand covers his shoulder, and then Brynn half-smiles. He looks around and realizes they’re at the southern exit, the door that leads to the field that leads to South End.

            “You were thinking pretty deeply there.” She murmurs, hand leaving his shoulder, but before he can miss it, it’s cupped around his face. “Is everything alright?”

            “I-” Julian starts and she watches him, expectant, guarded. “I’m sorry.”

            “…Why?” She asks, tilting his head up to better study him.

He swallows, having hoped she’d let it be at that, but knowing better.

            “You got caught up in my mess. You could’ve gotten _hurt_ tod-”

            “Julian.” A warning in her tone makes him stop short, irritation flashing in her eyes. “Is it so hard to believe I care about you?”

“Yes.” She shakes her head and then her eyes harden on his.

            “I do not, as a rule, allow _anyone_ to dictate my actions.” She’s only holding his face right now, not even holding, just a light touch, but he couldn’t move an inch under her gaze. “Not the Countess, not Asra, and certainly not your anxiety. If you genuinely wish me gone, then I will leave you. Is that what _you_ want?”

            “No.” He looks away from her, feeling words bubble up his chest, but before he can say anything, her hand guides him back to her.

            “Then could you, kindly, tell whatever inner demons that are plaguing you to fuck _right_ off?”

Julian stares at her, shocked silent, and unbidden, he starts to laugh. Her eyes twinkle as his head falls back; it’s a little hysterical and definitely ridiculous, but something about the flat delivery and he knows without a doubt that if such creatures exist, she would certainly stand up to one and ask it to leave, just like that.

When he comes back to himself, she takes his hand, finally, and he looks up at her.

            “I’ll be sure to relay the message, next time.” A warm smile and he tries not to look quite so adoring, but at the same time, she _should_ be adored.

            “Good. Now, I’ve a mind to walk you home, properly. Unless…” Her tone shifts, a suggestive lilt to it.

            “Unless?” Julian prompts, his lips twisting at the hint of heat in her eyes.

            “The library makes it _three_ times, Julian. My ego simply cannot bear any more empty promises between us.”

            “Your _ego_?” He asks, pushing closer to her, and she bends to claims his lips instead.

A hot kiss, passionate, and her hand leaves his to curve over his backside. She draws his leg up around her hip, grinding them together firmly, and he groans as his body reignites at the familiar, yet not familiar enough, hardness rubs against his own.

            “If that was still too subtle, I’d _really_ like to fuck you.” He almost laughs into her mouth but then she’s demanding his mouth again, nipping sharply at his lips.

All he can do is hold onto her as she moves his body to her will. If he gets much harder, he may very well just rip his trousers and to be honest, if he had his hands free, he’d take them off right now.

            “Yo-your shop?” Julian asks and she stills, mouth just about to bite into the lovely, pale column of his neck.

            “…I suppose I shouldn’t just take you up the wall. Guards and all that.”

A lengthy sigh tickles his neck as she pulls away and he loops his arms around her, pulling her back.

            “No, no, don’t let _me_ convince you be sensible.” He says quickly.

Brynn laughs, a hearty sound, but bends to kiss him again. It’s softer though, sweeter, and he could kick himself for ruining what could’ve been.

            “When all this is done, Julian, I promise.” Her teeth flash in the dark as she pulls open the door. “I’ll fuck you everywhere you’d like.”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The walk back to the shop probably would’ve gone faster if she hadn’t kept stopping to shove him into an alley. The first few times he had thought maybe she’d heard something he didn’t- unlikely, but possible- but after the fourth, he was beginning to suspect she had something of an exhibitionist streak.

A perfect match to his own, he had thought, while she almost cruelly took him off her knee just as he was finding a rhythm.

But now, now they were back, and he had made it about three steps inside before Brynn’s arms were wrapped around him, walking him backwards into the counter while she claimed his mouth in yet another searing kiss.

            “Brynn,” He gasps and he hits the counter.

She yanks him up and sits him on the counter and his hands fly to her head, startled, again, by the ease with which she moves him.

            “Never, never gonna get used to that.” He can feel her grin against his neck. “H-how are you going to fuck me if I’m up here?”

Her teeth scrape down to the hollow of his throat and her hands slide between the two of him, thick fingers dipping into his waistband.

            “While I _could_  tear open your trousers, I’d rather not.” She murmurs and he shudders. “Gotta get you naked, then get you _ready_. Then… well, I think I’ll let you choose. Over the counter?”

She pauses, focusing a moment to actually undo his buckle, and he can hear the _clink_ as the belt hits the glass countertop. Then she pulls away, apparently remembering boots have to be removed before pants, and he wets his lips at the hunger on her face.

            “Up the wall, perhaps. Or in bed, if you’d like something more comfortable.”

She unlaces his boots with a wave of her hand and then tugs them off while he struggles with his waistcoat, eager hands a little too fast for the fiddly buttons.

            “Y _es_.” His voice is breathless and her hot gaze sweeps through him as he grins, finally succeeding in ridding himself of the waistcoat. “Option four, all of the above.”

Brynn chuckles, sliding forward again between his legs to help him with his shirt, tugging him free until she can skate her hands on his cool, but quickly heating, skin.

            “I thought you might say that.”

Her hands slide down his back to cup underneath his ass, fingers digging into the yielding flesh she finds there, and then she snags his trousers to pull them down, leaving him in his thin undershorts on the no-longer-cold glass countertop.

            “You’re, ah. Going to get undressed this time, right?” Julian asks and she blinks, glancing down at herself.

Almost like… she had forgotten she was wearing clothes. She shakes her head and steps away to tug off her shirt, unceremoniously dropping it, as she kicks off her shoes.

            “Would be hard to fuck you clothed, wouldn’t it?” Brynn mutters under her breath, mostly to herself, and he swallows.

He decides to risk it and slips off the counter while she’s distracted, reaching her arms back to unhook her brassiere. He drops to his knees in front of her and she actually doesn’t notice until she goes to look at him and finds him no longer on the counter.

Julian takes her waist, marveling up at her, and her eyes go so very dark at seeing him below her.

She is _magnificent._ He can’t wait to see her better, closer, but he already knew she was gorgeous.  Her breasts look small, at first, until you remember that all of her is giant, and thus they’re actually probably more than a handful each. There’s a soft padding to the firm muscle of her core and he can feel so much strength coiling below his hands.

            “And what do you think you’re doing, Julian?” Brynn asks, reaching down to stroke his cheek, and he gives her what he hopes is a saucy smile.

            “I’m helping you get undressed.”

No reward without risk but her eyes sparkle, so he counts it a success and leans back to undo the lacing of her trousers.

The hard line of her cock is incredibly distracting, not at all hidden in the loose fitting pants she wears, and he half wants to see her in the tight trousers he prefers.

Assuming someone makes them in size “oh god please”.

Her eyes on him are electric as she lets him guide her pants down, lifting one leg and the other, and then he’s eye level with a _delightfully_ proportionate cock currently barely restrained by her undershorts.

His eye lids and not even thinking, he’s leaning forward, pressing open-mouthed kisses along the already damp fabric, and he feels her hand on the back of his head. She’s not pushing him, or pulling, just holding, cradling, and he draws in a shaky breath, breathing in the smell of her.

            “As much as I like you on your knees,” Her voice, husky and practically a rumble, startles him. “Get yourself over that counter before I forget myself.”

Julian pulls back, not a lot, considering. Instinctively, he wants to do just that, _obey_ , but her cock is just begging for his touch and she’s still not _quite_ naked, and so, glancing up, he willfully ignores her order.

He snags the sides of her undershorts and pulls them down and her cock springs forward. He hears a hiss and, before she can do anything else, he brings her to his mouth, smearing his lips with her copious precome.

Brynn bites her lip as he licks the tip of her cock, unable to bring herself to stop him, not when he looks like _that_ , blissed out just because he’s holding her, and there’s that not-insignificant selfish part of her that says she should take what’s on offer. She sincerely doubts he’d mind.  

His eye flutters shut as he sinks down, shivering as he recognizes that this is _not_ a cock he will be deepthroating, even if he really, really wants to. But he takes what he can, swirling his tongue around, and feels the hand cradling his head clench a tight fist of his hair.

            “Fu _ck_ , Julian.” She groans, not yet doing anything with her grip, just holding him, and he manages to pry his eye open to look up.

A lovely flush has stolen up her chest and her breasts bounce with each breath. She licks her lips and then opens her eyes. The look she gives him is piercing and he’d bite his lip if he could.

            “If you _insist._ ” She forces him forward, just a little, just past the point of ‘comfortable’. “After all, you have a lovely,” He’s pulled back now and resists valiantly, hollowing his cheeks to create suction, and she groans, throatily. “ _Lovely_ mouth on you.”  

Both her hands grip his head and he steadies himself on her waist, trying to keep his eye open to watch her while she uses his mouth.

            “Should keep you like this.” Brynn mutters. “Can’t say stupid shit when your mouth’s full of my cock.”

He’d be surprised at the crass language, but he’s occupied, at the moment. She pulls him, slow and steady, up and down her length. Never much farther than his comfortable reach, somehow, even though he kind of wants her to. And not that fast at all, like she’s savoring this.

            “I’ll keep you under the counter. Keep me warm, ready, ‘til I can fuck you when the customers leave.”  

Julian’s own cock twitches, reminded that he’d very much like to be fucked, thanks, and he swallows, making her take a sharp inhale and then wrench him off her.

She pulls him upright by his hair and he scrabbles to keep up, until he’s on his highest point, almost eyelevel with her.

            “A fantasy for _another_ time.” She growls, meaningfully, and he grins, even though his face is slicked from nose down in precome and spittle.

No regrets, certainly, and she can feel it radiating off him.

            “I look forward to it.” Julian says and she releases his hair, eyes flicking pointedly to the counter.

He turns, minor disobedience checked off his mental list, and when he faces the counter, about to hop up again, she grabs his waist.

            “ _Stay_.” An emphatic order and then she’s dropped down in a crouch.

His undershorts are yanked down and she leaves them bunched around his ankles because her focus is on that round, grabbable ass right in front of her.

All the softness of his body went to his ass and his lips, she decides. Everywhere else is sharp curves of bone. Beautiful, definitely, don’t misunderstand her; just looking at him fills her mind with a thousand places to lick and bite and worship under the guise of ‘punishing’. But this, the soft, pliant flesh she’s kneading in her hands, making him fall against the countertop in surprise, this is what’s ruining her.

            “I do hope you’re ready.” She murmurs and he groans.

Julian pushes back against her touch, bending further, _presenting_ , and she has to take a steadying breath.

            “Can I-” Brynn starts to ask and he twists his head to look at her, a little wild and a lot incredulous.

            “Brynn, _darling_ , whatever you want to do to me, _please_.” She blinks at the fervor in his voice and then cannot resist the desire to tease.

            “Whatever I want?” He nods, shivering when she spreads his cheeks, rubbing a finger lightly around his puckered hole.

            “Fingers? Love ‘em. Cock? Can’t get enough.” He chews his bottom lip as she watches him, finger pressing against it, but the skin resisting, too dry. “Toys? That weird root vegetable in the corner? My dear, I’ll accept a magic wand at this point.”

She laughs at that, a strange wonder in her eyes.

            “I’ll keep that in mind, next time.” She turns away from him and lifts a hand to the air, summoning her magic.

The requested small pot whizzes through the air and smacks into her hand and he tries to crane his neck to see it, but she sets it on the floor in front of her. Then she turns back to his perfect, round ass, and gives the cheeks another grope, unable to resist.

            “For now, I just wanted to know if _this_ was acceptable.” Brynn says before spreading him to lick a light, barely-there stripe around his entrance.

Julian takes in a sharp gasp, half leaping away in surprise, and then immediately he pushes against her again.

            “Acceptable is the most inadequate word. Ever.” It’s muffled by his arms, but clear enough, and she grins.

Brynn shifts, setting one hand on his hip to keep him something like ‘still’, while the other keeps him open to her. She runs her tongue lightly along his rim and she can feel him shuddering beneath her.

            “Di-didn’t know. You’d like t-to.” Her tongue dips inside him, and he nearly bites through his cheek. “Darling, plea _se_.” A whimpered request and she takes mercy.

Brynn licks firmly at his entrance, feeling it fluttering, and he keens when her tongue slips inside. She buries herself as deep as she can and pulls him closer, making him moan.

            “Brynn, Brynn _please_.”  Julian pants, trying not to writhe as her tongue twists inside him. “I want… to be good. Don’t want to come. Early.”

She ignores him for a moment, testing his ability to resist, before reluctantly pulling away.

            “When we can, I want to do that ‘til you come. See how long you can last.” She murmurs, taking the lid of the pot and dipping a finger in.

            “Happy to be your test subject.” Julian mutters, taking calming breaths. “Wh-what do you have there?”

In life of answering, Brynn slips her slickened finger against his spit-slicked pucker, and his head hits his arm again. Her free hand is as tight as a vise against his hip, holding him still, as she rubs the oil around.

            “You did say you love fingers. Wonder what you’ll think of mine.”

His reply is lost to a throaty moan as her thick digit sinks in to his loosened entrance. She’s slow, here, steady, until he’s taken her finger entirely and he’s pushing back against her hand.

            “Perfection. Never felt better. More, please, Brynn.”

She ignores his request for now, moving her finger around, searching, and watching as he tries to stop himself from bouncing against her hand. His hips gave these adorable little half-thrusts while his thighs kept quivering, and she could barely wait to take him, properly.

Only when she found that lovely bundle of nerves, the ones that made him dart forward and keen, does she pull back to add more oil and coat her second finger. Then both are pressed into him, his whine of loss quickly becoming a moan as he is stretched.

It's good, perfect, and he's doing his best to not abandon the plan, really, he just wants to ride her fingers for a little bit. She's slicked him so well they practically glide inside of him and if he's not very, very careful, he's not going to last for the actual fucking.

            “Please, please, darling, I’m ready for you now.” Julian begs and she scissors her fingers. “I’ve been good.”

Brynn brushes her fingers against his prostate and a moan wracks through his body. He twists to look at her, desperate, pleading, and she withdraws her fingers.

            “You’ve been very good, Julian. So good.” She praises as she covers him with her body and he pushes up to her, trying to maximize the contact.

She coats her cock in the oil still on her hand, wetting her lips at the smooth drag, and then presses a kiss to his neck, drawing his attention. 

She’d like nothing more than to sink into him right now, but she had offered him the choice and she  _would_ honor that. Though, she doubts he’s capable of walking right now. If he really has a preference, she’ll carry him. Even if it’ll be a trial and a half not to take advantage the moment he’s in her arms...

            “You never told me where you wanted to get fucked. Here? The bed? Or the wall?”

It’s incredible to him that she’s still asking questions like that, as though he had _opinions_ on where she fucked him when it’s taking all his effort not to come just from remembering the delicious stretch of her massive fingers. Fuck him in the temple at high service and he’ll come singing.

            “Brynn, I have never before cared _less_ about the scenery.”

He can feel her cockhead brush against his entrance and he pushes back against it, trying to coax her with his body in case his words don’t work. He feels her chuckle against him but then there’s a hand at his hip again, and her cock is pushing against him, and he is practically inside the counter now, trying to relax as she enters him agonizingly slowly.

            “Should, should have prepared you more.” Brynn mutters, fingers fluttering down his sides as she bottoms out.

He is _tight_. Almost painful, actually, and she’s having a hard time catching her breath as he shudders beneath her.

            “Couldn’t, ah,” Julian whimpers. “Disagree more, darling.”

She would roll her eyes, but she’s busy nipping kisses along his neck as he adjusts. After a few seconds, he rolls his hips and they both groan. Experimentally, she pulls out and then reenters him with the same painstaking pace.

            “Remember you can tell me to stop.” Brynn mutters, belatedly remembering, and Julian huffs a shaky laugh as she persists in moving like one wrong touch could shatter him.

            “What do I say to make you star-” She reaches around him to grab his cock and he squeaks as she gives him a squeeze.

            “As much as you’d apparently like it, I’d rather not break you. Forgive my caution.” Her voice is dry and he looks down, chastised.  

But she’s bolder now, spurred on by his complaint, and soon sets a brisk pace. Julian’s breath is in ragged gasps and her hands are bruising at his hips as she yanks him on her cock. She hits his prostate with alarming accuracy and every time sparks fly behind his eyes.

            “Ha-arder.” Julian moans, trying to force his eye open to look back at her.

But it falls shut immediately as she lifts his hips and pulls him off his feet entirely. He skids on the counter for a second until he catches himself and that was apparently just the leverage she needed to fuck into him like she intended to force him through the counter, down the floor, and pop round the other side of the world.

She’d probably still be fucking him there, too, and he almost giggles at the hysterical thought but she bites his neck, all teeth, and he keens.

            “You make such pretty noises, beautiful.” Brynn mutters against his damp neck.

Brynn lifts off of him and he feels cold, suddenly, even though his blood is burning through his body. He’s pulled to her, ass firmly pressed against her hilted cock, and she grinds against his unresisting body. He can feel her cock twitching inside him and he whines, feeling his own answering with a spurt of precome.

            “Making me a little _too_ eager.” She groans. “Gotta have you _begging_ first.

Had he not begged yet? He recalls begging.

            “Brynn,” He tries and then she’s back on him, fully.

Julian doesn’t get anymore out, not in words at least, as she draws one arm tight around his stomach, holding him aloft at her preferred angle, and the other hand has his cock in a punishing grip.

It’s too tight, but her hand is still slicked from the oil, and she’s _growling_ into his neck, so she can hold him as tight as she wants, actually. She doesn’t so much stroke him as the force of her thrusts make his cock slide in her grip, but it works, and he is burning with need.

            “Not, not gonna last much longer, beautiful.” Brynn hisses, teeth sinking into him again to muffle her moan.

            “M’close.” Julian manages, shuddering.

She’s losing the rhythm, thrusts going off beat, and she redoubles her efforts on his cock.

            “Julian.” She moans, unrestrained, not quite fast enough to bury it in his skin, and it’s such an ardent sound, so beautiful, and he can’t hold back anymore.  

He drops like a stone, only staying ‘standing’ because of her holding him up, and is dimly aware of his face bouncing against his arm as he comes in her hand with a shout. His clenching down on her spurs on her already-incoming orgasm and he whines, low in his throat, as she spills inside him.

They stay there, bent over the counter, pressed into one another, for a long few moments, breathing as they come back down. He’s placed, gently, back on the ground, but before he can do more than think about straightening up, she’s scooped him into her arms.

He blinks up at her, surprise stealing the words he hadn’t fully worked out how to say, and gets a tired but very pleased grin.

            “I may have a _thing_ about carrying you.” Brynn admits as she takes him to the stairs, stumbling only once.

Julian kicks off his undershorts as they go, noticing that somehow, they’re still hooked around his ankles, and then settles back into her arms, letting his eye drift shut.

            “My dear, if I ever object to you carrying me, you can in good faith assume that I have gone well and truly mad.”

**Author's Note:**

> And now we all remember that at this point in canon, Asra's home in Vesuvia.


End file.
